warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorreltail
Sorreltail is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 26 History In the Original Series Rising Storm :Sorrelkit and her siblings, Rainkit and Sootkit, are born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm, although none of their names are mentioned. It is said by Sandstorm that Willowpelt had two she-cats and a tom, though this was later changed to one she-cat and two toms. A Dangerous Path :She and her brothers are seen with Willowpelt outside the nursery, watching the older kits play. When a hawk threatens ThunderClan's camp, Willowpelt and Goldenflower push the kits into the nursery. They are later seen with Willowpelt outside the nursery playing with Brightpaw. The Darkest Hour :In The Darkest Hour, Sorrelkit's name is first mentioned. She follows Darkstripe out of the camp, and eavesdrops on him while he talks to Blackfoot of ShadowClan on ThunderClan territory. When Darkstripe finds out that she overheard them, he becomes angry, but doesn't show it. Instead, he gives her deathberries as a 'special treat' in an attempt to kill her to keep her quiet. Graystripe sees this and attacks Darkstripe.Willowpelt let's out a yowl that her kit is gone and she hurries to where Cinderpelt and Sorrelkit are.Fast action from Cinderpelt saves Sorrelkit from near death; she fed Sorrelkit yarrow to make her vomit up the berries.Willowpelt is trembling beside Cinderpelt and licks Sorrelkit's fur later after she is treated. When Sorrelkit regains consciousness later she tells Firestar the whole story, and Darkstripe is exiled, where he goes straight to Tigerstar. Brackenfur is noted to blame himself for not watching Darkstripe, which he was ordered to do by Firestar. :Later in the book, before the battle with BloodClan, her cousin Sandstorm teaches Sorrelkit and her brothers, Rainkit and Sootkit, some fighting techniques in case the camp gets attacked. After the training, she and her brothers fight over which one should be Sandstorm's apprentice when they turn six moons old, but Firestar decides it will be Sorrelkit. During the battle with BloodClan, her father, Whitestorm, dies. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Sorrelkit is now Sorrelpaw, and is Sandstorm's first apprentice. She is first seen yowling about a thorn in her paw. When her mother, Willowpelt, dies from a badger attack, Sorrelpaw is very depressed about the loss. She starts acting more like a kit rather than an apprentice. She gets taken care of by Ferncloud until she has fully recovered. When Sandstorm leaves with Firestar, Dustpelt becomes her temporary mentor, and she is shown bouncing eagerly around him. Later on, Sandstorm wonders how she's doing, and says that she would love to watch one of Dustpelt and Sorrelpaw's training sessions. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''A Clan in Need :Sorreltail is seen as Sorrelpaw when she and Rainpaw go out to hunt for Sandstorm and the kits. Later, Rainpaw comes running back to camp yowling that Sorrelpaw had been attacked by rogues. A rescue party is sent out to find Sorrelpaw. When they do find her, she is on the ground next to a tree. While they carry her back she says there were so many rogues that had attacked her. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Brambleclaw reveals that Sorrelpaw was hit by a Twoleg monster. It was only a glancing blow to her shoulder, but it was enough to keep her in Cinderpelt's den for three moons. During her absence from training, her brothers Rainpaw and Sootpaw become warriors, their warrior names being Rainwhisker and Sootfur. Sorrelpaw becomes a warrior early in this book, being named Sorreltail. She is good friends with Leafpaw because of being in her den so long, and helps her when she can. She later accompanies Leafpaw when she collects celandine near the RiverClan border. Moonrise :Sorreltail accompanies her close friend Leafpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, on a secret mission to WindClan. They get caught by Mudclaw and are chased onto RiverClan territory. They are found by Mothwing, Leafpaw's friend, and are sent home. Later, she again accompanies Leafpaw, but this time to go to RiverClan. Sorreltail chases a squirrel over the boundary, and is caught by Hawkfrost, and is going to be taken to their camp. Hawkfrost was mumbling something about taking over ThunderClan territory, but Mothwing convinces him that they should take little at a time, and he lets Sorreltail go. Mothwing explains to the two ThunderClan cats that it was a trick to make Hawkfrost let her go, and they go home, although Sorreltail wasn't thoroughly convinced at first. Sorreltail goes on yet another expedition with Leafpaw, this time looking for the missing cats Cloudtail and Brightheart. This leads Leafpaw to get captured by the Twolegs. Sorreltail also explains to Leafpaw how she was almost killed by deathberries as a kit, and this may be why Leafpaw tries never to use them, even much later in her life. Dawn :Sorreltail helps Squirrelpaw save Leafpaw as well as the other Clan cats, rogues, and kittypets from the Twolegs. She wasn't very fond of the kittypet Cody, because she took most of Leafpaw's time. Later she is glad Cody went back to her Twolegs. Starlight :She is first seen with Brackenfur, taking orders from Firestar. Later, Leafpaw asks her if she's seen Squirrelflight, but Sorreltail replies that she hasn't. When Leafpaw experiences her sister's feelings of sadness and anger, Sorreltail asks if she's okay and then goes with Leafpaw to help her look for Squirrelflight. :As the Clans get ready to leave to go to their separate territories, Sorreltail calls to Leafpaw, and seeing Crowfeather padding away, tells her that she'll happily sort him out if he was giving Leafpaw any trouble. :When Hawkfrost makes his report about the island from the Leaders' tree stump, she is indignant, saying that the stump is ony for the Leaders, just like the Great Rock was at Fourtrees. When Leafpaw and Squirrelflight talk about Hawkfrost together, Leafpaw thinks about the time she was with Sorreltail when she accidentally crossed the RiverClan border in the old forest territory. :As the Clans leave to go to their separate territories, Sorreltail is ordered to stay at the back of the ThunderClan cats with Sandstorm to make sure no cat falls behind. She and Brackenfur help guide Longtail across the stream. :When Mousefur has bellyache, she alerts Cinderpelt. The medicine cat asks her to check Longtail and Goldenflower to make sure they are not ill also. She reports back saying that Goldenflower had bellyache but needs to be watched, and that Longtail is asleep. She sits with Mousefur while she sleeps away the sickness. :She is a part of the patrol that are sent to explore the territory around the hollow, along with Thornclaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart. When they pick up the scent of fox, she offers to go in and have a look but Brightheart reminds her that they should never go into strange holes. :On the way out of the camp to go to the Gathering, Brackenfur is checking to make sure that everyone is there and he touches his muzzle to her ear telling her that he is glad she's going. She purrs in response. Later, Brackenfur asks her if she would like to go hunting with him - just the two of them. Leafpaw sees this and teases her about it but says she is happy for her. :Sorreltail helps Leafpaw find the Moonpool, refusing to let her go alone, and convincing Brackenfur to let them go despite it being the middle of the night. Once there, she asks Leafpaw if she should follow her to the water but Leafpaw tells her to wait as she should go alone the first time. After Leafpaw visits the Moonpool, she asks Sorreltail if she saw the StarClan cats but Sorreltail says that all she saw was a bright mist rising from the pool. When they return, Firestar thanks Sorreltail for her part in finding the Moonpool. :When Leafpaw goes to find Barkface to tell him about the Moonpool, she was originally going to ask Sorreltail to acompany her, but she was sharing tongues with Brackenfur and Leafpaw hadn't wanted to disturb them. Twilight :In Twilight, Sorreltail becomes pregnant with Brackenfur's kits and gives birth to them in the middle of the battle against the badgers. Cinderpelt comes to help, but is killed when a badger breaks into the nursery. After Cinderpelt is killed, Leafpool helps Sorreltail with her kitting, and she gives birth to four healthy kits. It is bittersweet, however, for both Brackenfur and Sorreltail. Cinderpelt was Brackenfur's sister, and Sootfur was Sorreltail's brother. He had gotten his two hind legs broken, and was later killed by a badger as he tried to climb Leafpool's secret exit to the cliff. Sunset :Early in the book Sunset, Rainwhisker was the one who delivered the news of Sootfur's death to Sorreltail. She is very saddened by the news, wailing in grief, but Brackenfur comforts her. It is also known that Sorreltail's kits are Poppykit, Honeykit, Molekit, and Cinderkit, who was named after Cinderpelt and is actually a reincarnation of her, though no cat knows this, except for Leafpool, who is told by Spottedleaf at the end of the book. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Sorreltail's daughter, Poppypaw, almost dies from sickness. Jaypaw promises her that he would not let Poppypaw die. He enters her dreams and convinces her to stay away from StarClan, and Sorreltail is very grateful. It is revealed that between Sunset and The Sight, her son Molepaw died of a cough that did not respond to Leafpool's herbs and her brother Rainwhisker is killed by a tree branch during a storm. Sorreltail is now the only surviving member of her litter, as both her brothers are now dead. Dark River :Sorreltail becomes worried when her daughter, Cinderpaw, is in Leafpool's den because she broke her leg falling out of a tree. Outcast :Sorreltail becomes a temporary mentor to Foxpaw when Squirrelflight, Foxpaw's mentor, goes on the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help the Tribe fight against the intruders who are stealing their prey. ''Eclipse :Sorreltail goes hunting with Graystripe and Mousewhisker, and laughs when Mousewhisker makes a remark about how the older warriors hog all the best nests, saying that Dustpelt and Thornclaw would be glad to hear that. Later, Jaypaw finds her and Honeyfern losing a fight with two RiverClan warriors that came to help WindClan. Jaypaw helps them, but Sorreltail twists her paw. Jaypaw leads her back to camp, although she wants to stay and fight. Long Shadows :On a hunting patrol, Sorreltail gets angry when Lionblaze scares some prey she was stalking. He apologizes to her, but the need for prey makes Sorreltail unwilling to forgive him. She tells Lionblaze, "Sorry fills no bellies," though Lionblaze didn't think it was a very big deal. Sunrise :She is chosen to go on a patrol to Windclan to ask if Onestar and his Warriors saw Ashfur's murderer. Sorreltail's daughter, Honeyfern, dies of snake bite, taking the blow for Briarkit when a snake was found in camp. When Leafpool stares at one of Sorreltail's other daughters, Cinderheart, as if Cinderpelt would help her, Sorreltail demands why she isn't doing anything. She grieves when Honeyfern dies and whispers to Brackenfur she couldn't stand to lose another kit after Molepaw died. After her vigil Sorreltail tells Hollyleaf that Honeyfern cared for them, and worried about them when Squirrelflight couldn't give them milk. After she talks to Hollyleaf she tells her that she was going to sleep and see if Honeyfern will walk in her dreams. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She is first seen at the Gathering with Graystripe and Lionblaze. When Firestar prevents a fight between the Clans over the fish in The Lake, Sorreltail whispers her agreement to Lionblaze, commenting that the Clans should be trying to help one another. :She is a part of the patrol who escort Rainstorm back to RiverClan after he is caught in the mud. At his muttered 'Thanks', she comments that he could have been more grateful for the ThunderClan cats' help. :Dovepaw uses her special senses and hears Sorreltail hunting with Brackenfur in the forest. Sorreltail catches a squirrel and Brackenfur congratulates her on her catch. :It is mentioned that she is out on patrol with Brackenfur and Brambleclaw when Poppyfrost goes missing. :Sorreltail becomes a grandmother when her daughter, Poppyfrost gives birth to Berrynose's kits, one tom and one she-cat, revealed in ''Fading Echoes to be named Molekit and Cherrykit. ''Fading Echoes : She goes on a hunting patrol after she sprained her foot on a rabbit hole. She had commented that Leafpool was a great medicine cat, making Lionblaze angry at his own mother again. :Also, when ShadowClan and ThunderClan are fighting, Sorreltail is the first to notice Firestar lose a life. Trivia Sorreltail is based on Cherith Baldry's own cat, Sorrel.Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Quotes Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 25 Daughters: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Son: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Brothers: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Grandmothers: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Aunts: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Mistystar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 :Stonefur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unidentified Kits of Mistystar's:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Feathertail Nieces: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Nephews: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Grandsons: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Granddaughters: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Mentors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Supporting Character